


Don't Lose the Dream

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Luna loves to tell Ginny about her strange dreams, and Ginny loves to hear them, even if they are often nonsensical.





	Don't Lose the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 28: ~~Gold~~ or **Dreams**

Ginny yawned and nodded along as Luna followed her through to the kitchen, still talking.

“And then the flower started telling me I should pick it, but I really didn’t think I should,” she said. “I said to it ‘but then you will die’ but it only ignored me and repeated itself.”

“So what did you do?” Ginny asked, rummaging around for that special tea blend Luna liked the most. “And what did the sparrow have to say about it?”

Luna tilted her head to the side and frowned, as if the dream was fading already. Ginny gave up on finding the tea and got out the pumpkin juice instead.

“I believe he told me I should pluck a single petal instead,” Luna said slowly, nodding a little, and then a lot. “Yes! And then I did that and the petal turned into a cloak, and once I wrapped it around myself, bells started chiming and I was standing in the courtyard of Hogwarts!”

“How strange,” Ginny commented, passing her a glass of juice and looking in the cupboards for something to eat. They really needed to go shopping. “Was it pre-war or post-war Hogwarts?”

“Post-war. There was that statue of Harry in the courtyard. There was snake hanging off one of the arms!”

Ginny gave up her search and gave Luna her full attention. “And what did the snake say to you?”

Luna laughed. “Nothing, silly. I don’t speak Parseltongue!”

“Oh, of course!” Ginny said, smacking her own forehead playfully. “So how did you finish your journey?”

With a great big sigh, Luna slumped against the kitchen counter. “I was just about to dig at the base of the statue, there was a funny stone there, you see, when the cloak was torn off me and I woke up in bed.”

Ginny shook her head. “How unfortunate. Maybe you’ll be able to pick that one up again tonight?”

“Maybe...but if I try to figure out what it means, it will be lost forever.”

“No more talking about it then!” Ginny said, reaching out and tapping the tip of Luna’s nose. “We can figure out what it means when it’s done. We have no food, shall we go out for breakfast? I have time before training.”

Luna grinned. “That would be lovely! I’ll grab my—”

Ginny covered her hands and dropped her voice to a whisper. “Don’t say it, or you’ll risk losing the dream! Wear a coat today instead!”

With wide eyes, Luna nodded and Ginny let her go. Luna leaned forward and kissed her. “Thanks for saving my dream! I almost lost it there!”

“Of course! I want to see where it ends up too!”

**End.**


End file.
